WalMart Shopping
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Being a Wal-Mart employee was annoying, especially when the customers were really irritating. At least his co-worker Sai knows a way to be stress-free by the end of the day...


**A/N:** This is a collaboration between PALC and me! I hope you enjoy and be sure to send a message to her, telling her how much you enjoyed it! It would be much obliged! Read and review please!

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), bad language, sexual content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Rated:** NC- 17

**Pairing:** Sai & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Being a Wal-Mart employee was annoying, especially when the customers were really irritating. At least his co-worker Sai knows a way to be stress-free by the end of the day..._

* * *

**Wal-Mart Shopping**

_"Good morning, Konoha! Rise and shine everybody! It's already ten thirty and we have some-"_

_CRASH!_

"Stupid fucking alarm clock...can't it see I'm fucking sleeping?" A slurred voice spoke from the lump underneath the covers. There was a few minutes of silence and then said lump shot straight up. A flash of yellow and the figure was already in the bathroom.

"Damn it! I was supposed to be in at nine today! Jiraiya is so gonna kill me!"

In no time, the blond blur was out of the tiny bathroom and changing into his uniform. He stole a glance at his broken alarm clock that lay in an electric heap on the floor. He groaned and added 'buy _another_ alarm clock' on his mental to-do list.

Damn it, this happened every morning!

Not ten minutes later, he was out his apartment door and pulling out of his driveway. Fortunately, the building that he worked in was only a mile away. He parked in his usual spot and patted the rusty hood, thanking whatever gods that his car had magically decided to work today without any difficulties, and hurriedly made his way inside the Wal-Mart building.

Naruto rolled his eyes when he was met with the sight of one of his co-workers, Kiba, arguing with one of the many customers. He shot the brunette a smug grin when he gave him a look of desperation. Kiba silently gave him the bird behind his back and he laughed, making his way into the employee break room. He felt his stomach drop when he saw a frowning Jiraiya waiting for him by the coffee-maker.

Today was going to be a _long_ day, he just knew it.

* * *

And whoop-dee-fucking-doo, he was right!

"Look sir-! I told you, I only do stock I can't help you find the right size case to fit your… _whatever_ it is."

This was frustrating as hell- Naruto groaned. What was it with these people? If he said it wasn't his job then it wasn't.

The man in front of him just kept talking. Naruto really didn't care if it was his daughter's birthday though. So what if he didn't get a case his wife was going to castrate him for forgetting to get it the week earlier?

He looked around for something, his eyes narrowing when he suddenly spotted his reprieve. He caught his fellow employee's sleeve, and grinned knowing the man had been doing his best to sneak past him. Naruto grinned wickedly.

The blonde gestured his hand toward Sai, stating factually, "Now this man- he can help you with whatever your Wal-Mart shopping heart desires. Have a nice day!"

Naruto pedaled it right out of there, ignoring the face Sai shot at him. It was hatred, not very noticeable behind the fake smile he was sporting for the customer but the blonde saw it in his eyes.

Sai would get him back later. Naruto knew he was pissed, he just didn't know _later _would come so soon.

"Is it normal to feel such violent emotions towards your friend? I've never read about it."

Naruto eeped, jumping off the couch where he'd been eating ramen. What was Sai doing on break at this hour? He-

"Kiba switched."

The blonde gulped… Shit, shit, _shit._

"Hehe… Well- to answer that question of yours. No. Friends _don't_ feel violent emotions toward one another. In fact, you know what they do? They _forgive_ Sai- wait! Aah-rape! FIRE! SOMEONE HELP ME-FIIIRREEE!"

Sai jumped him, pinning him to the floor with his body and smashing his face into the cool tile in the break room.

Sai hissed in his ear, "He just went on and on. 'I need the right size, this one's too small. ' You know what I told him, YOUR PENIS IS TOO SMALL. GO FIND SOMEONE WHO GIVES A FUCK."

Sai's anger was cold and biting, and though the blonde couldn't see it he had a feeling there was a sinister smirk on his face. He shivered slightly.

"And then I thought about you Naruto… I wonder, _am I the right size?"_

He ground down into Naruto below him and the blonde gasped, feeling an unmistakable hardness digging into his ass.

He whimpered.

Sai said nothing as he turned the blonde over, staring into him with emotionless eyes. Eyes that Naruto had learned to read were surprisingly watching him in amusement. What the hell?

"No one will hear you slowly burn. I'll take you straight to hell."

Sai groped him, teasing him until his erection was painful, and started to strip the two down right there. In the break room. Where someone could just waltz right in and see them. Most likely Jiraiya. And then they would be in some deep shit. He _really_ needed this stupid job if he wanted to pay for college.

"Sai-no! Not here… ugh… not in the break room… What if someone walks in on us?"

His shoes were removed, along with his pants and boxers. Sai stared, "You know you have a really-"

Naruto growled, "-If you say _anything_ about my penis I swear I will kick your ass _right here_, Sai."

A hand fondled his ass, hiking long tanned legs around a deathly pale waist. Sai dipped down to suck a dark pink nipple in his mouth, "You better worry about your own ass right now, Uzumaki."

"Ngh, Sai. Stop teasing. If we do this, it needs to be quick."

The man didn't respond, instead letting his hands do the talking as fingers deftly entered his hole to begin stretching. His finger twitched just slightly when he brushed against a familiar bundle of nerves inside the moist cavern.

"Mhm… shit… right there, Sai!"

Sai watched with interest as the blonde began rocking into his fingers, working himself. He might have been content to just watch Naruto bounce on his fingers all day but he did have a point-they did need to do this quick before someone walked in on them. Someone that could report them and get their asses fired. If he was right though, no one would be in there for at least a good twenty minutes.

He licked his suddenly dry lips as he gazed down at the flustered blond arching his back up beneath him. Naruto's cerulean orbs were glazed over and slitted, slightly unfocused. His blond hair disheveled more than usual and Sai felt, if even possible, his pants tighten more.

Naruto was panting hard, "Just fuckin' do it already!"

His co-worker suddenly gave him a foreboding smirk, enunciating slowly, "_Then beg for it_."

The blonde gaped, stunned at him, "Sai, _so help me god_, when we're done-"

Sai smiled cheekily, "Time's ticking, Naruto-kun. Either beg me or I'm going to leave you here."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't dare, you're just as hard as me!"

The other man only raised an eyebrow, "Try me…"

And the blonde knew Sai wasn't kidding, it was just like the bastard to leave sex unfinished. He growled frustrated, mentally cursing Kiba to the seventh level of Hell.

"Dammit Sai- would you just stick your dick in my ass already!..._Please_?"

Sai knew that was probably the best he'd get from Naruto and with that in mind grasped the blonde's wilting erection in his hands, startling the blonde as he began pumping it again.

Sai kept the blonde distracted, lining his erection up with Naruto's entrance. He pushed in, growling as he tried to keep from blowing his lid right there. The blonde was _tight_. Naruto's ass clenched around him and he tried to swallow the moan. Naruto mewled as he felt the cock pierce him and gasped as the hand around his dick lost rhythm before shakily starting up again.

Sai waited, more for his benefit than Naruto's, and gazed down at the sweaty blonde beneath him. The moment was once again ruined when the blonde opened his mouth.

"When I asked you to stick your dick in my ass, it was with the intention of you actually _fucking _me you know… Hurry the hell up and move!"

Typical Naruto.

Couldn't wait for anyone. Not even his partner. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance he carefully pulled out, watching in fascination as the skin around the little hole stretched around his dick. He rammed back in, causing the blonde to yelp and Sai pulled him close, pounding into his beautiful ass as hard as he could. Grunts and moans bounced off the white walls of the break room, resounding back to them and turning them on even more.

Naruto was by no means quiet and Sai had to shut him up by kissing him firmly, doing his best to stifle the loud cries of pleasure.

"Sai!"

The blonde's back arched as Sai changed the angle, knocking the air from his lungs and leaving him breathless.

His spot was struck and he saw light, it blinded him in his ecstasy and he clenched unbearably hard around the dick in his ass. His orgasm blazed through him, and somewhere in the background he heard Sai moan out his name hotly.

The sweet muscles spasmed around Sai mercilessly, wrenching his orgasm from him as he continued to fill the blonde to the brink. He rammed in one last time, emptying himself fully and fell over Naruto with a stifled moan, eventually rolling to the side when he felt the blonde weakly trying to push him away.

It was at this moment they were interrupted by a loud gasp and the blonde looked up tiredly as he tried to close his legs. Unlike Sai, who made absolutely no move to cover himself, Naruto didn't really care to reveal himself for the entire world to see.

Next there was a squeak as wide eyes landed on him, sitting butt naked on the floor. Kiba glanced away uncomfortably, blushing to the tips of his ears in the doorway. Their fellow employee was the definition of awkward, muttering something under his breath almost too quiet for Naruto and Sai to hear.

"When you said you were going to skewer his ass, I didn't think you meant it _literally_."

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

Please, if you haven't voted on my poll, do so now. I'm taking it off by this Wednesday! And also, sorry I haven't updated, I'll be sure to start on everything as soon as possible! Life hasn't been treating me well lately and school is a pain in the ass...literally.

**Authors Comments (PALC and Adevlo. D):**

Adevlo. D here! Just wanted to let you readers know that this was a collaboration between PALC and me! Please, thank her because she is one brilliant and sweet writer! Read and review and send a message to her, telling her how much you like the story, ne? This one-shot was just a practice so that we can get used to writing "Growing Apart". And that story is for all the MinaNaru fans out there! Remember, read and review! They are greatly appreciated! =^~^=

This was all mostly her by the way...

Haha- if you review do it for Adevlo. D. And right back 'atcha, girl! You're one sweet writer as well! :) Lol As for this collab, I hope you enjoyed it, and be prepared for more! This is merely a taste of things surely to come!


End file.
